


Love is Stored in the Rice Balls

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Valentine's Day, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Tobio is second guessing his decision to confess to the popular Alpha who owns Onigiri Miya... until a note may prove his disparaging thoughts wrong...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 498





	Love is Stored in the Rice Balls

**Author's Note:**

> **For BNHQ Rarest Pairs Month Day 10: Alpha/ Beta/ Omega Dynamics**
> 
> To further spread my agenda. And because it's not a true otp of mine until I throw them into Omegaverse so whoop! There it is!

Onigiri Miya was like any other small restaurant, fluctuating in customers depending on the time of day. Tobio had learned through trial and error over the past couple months when to time his visits, when the place would be near empty and he’d be able to not only eat in peace but also chat with the owner, the Alpha who’s name was on the sign.

Except this time… this time the place was packed. Every table was full, every seat at the bar, and for once, there was a sign posted for pick-up orders… and drop offs?

Tobio frowned at the crowd, adjusting his hold on the strap of his messenger bag as his wide eyes scanned the patrons. An overwhelming scent of Omega lingered in the air, thick and strong in a way it never was inside the place. And all around, he could see gift bags and red balloons and pink hearts.

Valentine’s Day.

He’d had a feeling that maybe there would be a few more patrons sitting at the tables, couples out for a romantic meal to celebrate the holiday. But it didn’t explain all the singles lined up or the “drop offs” sign.

Frown firmly in place, Tobio joined the masses trying to get near the front counter, hoping he could at least get an order in. Because as he got closer to the throng of people and the harried employees trying to deal with overzealous Omegas and fulfilling orders at the same time, Tobio could tell that the one person he’d been hoping to see that day was nowhere to be found. 

And judging by the disappointed looks on countless Omegas faces as they walked away, dejected and rejected, gift bag and present no longer in hand, it was obvious he wasn’t the only one hoping to get a glimpse of the handsome Alpha owner.

The Miya Twins were somewhat well known in their area of town. Atsumu, the professional volleyball player whose team poster was on one of the walls of the restaurant. Osamu, the restauranteur who’d found success and was rumored to be looking to expand. Both were incredibly handsome, charming, _Alpha_. Their eligibility just made them more appealing.

At least, they _had_ been eligible. Atsumu had found his Omega, his Mate, was all but officially and legally Mated to his Fated Pair--to Tobio’s best friend Hinata, which was how Tobio had met the Alpha twins in the first place. Meaning Osamu was even more appealing due to his availability as the only one left.

Not that it stopped anyone from going after Atsumu, but the guy was so hopelessly and dopily in love that he was entirely oblivious to all the attempts made by jealous Omegas to try and pull him away from Hinata. Tobio wished them all luck in such a futile attempt while also jealously longing for a dedicated and enraptured love like what they had.

And if he happened to also want that very thing with Atsumu’s twin brother then so be it. If he happened to start coming to Onigiri Miya for the guy running it and stay for the delicious food, that was his business.

Glancing around at the desperate Omegas, he wondered if he wasn’t the only one.

His bag suddenly felt heavy with what he held inside, the item that had practically been burning a hole in his subconscious as he sat through too long hours at work. He’d been dumb to think that his idea was a good one, that he’d be the only one to think of it. He’d witnessed first hand Omegas coming here just to flirt with Osamu, nearly losing his appetite as he watched them put on every cliche move: bare the neck, cock the hip, flutter the lashes, lick the lips. Pheromones would pour from them, thick and cloying, and it always felt like a miracle that Osamu didn’t crumble before any of them, didn’t dive across the counter to pin them and mount them right then and there.

Must’ve been on some strong blockers or something, Tobio always figured, wondering what would happen if he ever met an Omega whose scent would make it through those, his Fated Pair who would show up and turn him into a feral animal like so many other Alphas.

Tobio just hoped it wouldn’t be when he was there. He wouldn’t be able to handle seeing it.

The line slowly moved, Tobio catching the eye of one of the employees, a sweet Beta girl named Fuyuki who gave him a wave and a tired smile. He gave her a commiserating one back, hoping it conveyed how sorry he felt for how exhausted she must’ve been. He’d been told that his face wasn’t all that expressive and that his smile was creepy. He liked Fuyuki, she’d always been kind to him when he stopped by. He didn’t wanna creep her out.

She held up one finger in his direction then disappeared into the back where he knew the refrigerators were, where all the ingredients and rice cookers were kept. Glancing around again, he caught sight of the other usual employee, a Beta man named Takayashi, apologizing to the next group of Omegas in line that their boss was on vacation and no, he had no clue when Miya-san would be back.

Tobio felt his heart sink. So stupid. He was so very stupid. First with his dumb idea that apparently everyone else had, falling into the cliche of confessing on Valentine’s Day. Then the fact that he thought he’d stand out somehow, that he was someone special to Osamu, given the smiles and comments that almost felt flirtatious. Clearly it was Tobio’s imagination running wild, his own desire for this spilling over into making him misinterpret things. Osamu was friendly and smiled at him because he was a frequent customer that gave him a lot of money, because he was friends with his soon to be brother-in-law. That was it.

Tobio wasn’t anything special.

Fuyuki came back with a paper bag in hand, the restaurant’s logo on it, her eyes immediately locking onto Tobio once again.

“Kageyama-san!” she waved him forward and towards the pick-up line and he brushed his way through the crowd with countless “excuse me”s that still earned him countless angry and annoyed glares.

“Why does he get to go to the front?! We’ve been waiting longer than him!” someone objected with a huff and Fuyuki aimed a fake customer-service smile their way.

“He ordered ahead,” she lied easily.

The Omega glared at Tobio and he gave them a flat look back. Not his fault they didn’t think to do that.

Fuyuki met him at the counter, cheeks flushed from overexertion and a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. She gave him another tired smile as she let out a tired huff and a deprecating laugh before holding the bag out towards him. “Here ya go. You paid ahead so no need to worry about getting your wallet out.” She gave him a wink, telling him to play along, and he nodded almost dumbfounded.

“Right. Thanks for reminding me.”

She grinned wide, practically beaming, bouncing on her heels in excitement over something Tobio didn’t quite get. “Might wanna check your order before you leave, make sure it’s all there.” An imploring look was on her face and Tobio got the feeling that he was most definitely missing something.

He put the bag on the counter and peeked inside. He found his usual favorites wrapped in cling film at the bottom, but laying atop was a slip of paper with a handwritten note on top. Lifting his eyes, he caught sight of Fuyuki’s excited expression, biting her lip as she clasped her hands beneath her chin. A quick glance over and he noted how Takayashi was also peeking at him, watching, like he was invested in this, too.

Okay, apparently the note was important, Tobio figured, even more confused. He reached into the bag but kept the paper hidden within as he unfolded it. He had a feeling this was meant solely for him, that he shouldn’t let any other eyes see what was on it, and his heart began pounding in anticipation.

God he felt ridiculous, hands shaking as he held the note open as best he could, breathing tremulous as he read the words scrawled out in scratchy all caps writing.

‘ _COME TO MY PLACE WHEN YA GET THIS. I’LL BE WAITING_ ’

Below was an address. Below that… Osamu’s name… and a terribly doodled heart.

Tobio’s head jerked up, eyes wide as he once again took in Fuyuki’s excited face, hands now covering her mouth to muffle her giggles. Takayashi was staring now, too, calling out to ask if he read it.

“Yeah, looks like it!” Fuyuki called back. “Have fun!” She shot Tobio another wink before turning to the next customer, the next hopeful Omega who presumably wasn’t about to get a note like this.

Tobio quickly folded it up then shoved it in the pocket of his jacket before grabbing the to-go bag and rushing out the restaurant.

The air was still chilly, winter holding on for all it was worth, and Tobio tightened his scarf around his neck both to keep out the cold and keep in his scent. All around him were couples hand in hand, obnoxious signs advertising Valentine Sales and “Spoil Your Omega” and “Alphas Wanna Be Pampered Too”. Tobio ignored it all as he rechecked the address on the note and made his way to the subway, triple checking various lines and routes and arrivals so he’d be able to get there and as fast as possible.

Not fast enough, in his opinion, knee shaking and teeth gnawing at a nail as he took the five minute ride. His body was thrumming with nervous energy, hope making his heart pound, the gift in his bag weighing heavily on his lap, same as the gifted food. He was trying so hard not to look at it too deeply but still his imagination went wild, his thoughts raced so far ahead he couldn’t see them anymore.

One of the Courting Gifts from an Alpha was food, a way to prove they could provide for an Omega.

Osamu had given him food.

He really shouldn’t be looking at it as though it had any sort of meaning like that. Osamu happened to own a restaurant and Tobio happened to be a daily customer, so it was only logical he’d earned some sort of free meal or something by this point. Wasn’t the first time Osamu had given him something on the house. Just good business to keep your regulars happy and keep them coming back.

If only his heart and his dumb Omega instincts would figure that out, then everything would be so much better and he could live a more peaceful life.

The subway stop opened up to a more residential neighborhood than the business-like district he’d just been in. Apartment buildings, smaller shops, houses. Tobio used the GPS on his phone to help him navigate, finding the apartment building that belonged to Osamu. With each step, his bag felt heavier and heavier, the straps of the to-go bag feeling like it was digging into his skin when it wasn’t. He’d carried a lot heavier stuff than this with no problems. It was pure psychological right now.

The apartment was pretty typical, four stories, no elevators, Osamu’s place located on the second floor about halfway down. Tobio’s feet dragged as he got closer, his heart thundering and skin buzzing in anticipation. He had no idea what was about to happen, why Osamu had invited him over, why Osamu had done anything that he had in all honesty. Obviously it couldn’t be anything bad. It wasn’t like he invited Tobio over to reject him or anything. He could’ve just as easily done that the same way he was clearly doing with all the other Omegas back at Onigiri Miya: simply not showing up and letting that be clue enough.

Not that a lot of those Omegas seemed to get that, but that was their problem, not Tobio’s. Tobio had enough to deal with in that moment.

Like… knocking.

Because now he was in front of Osamu’s door and… the next logical step would be to knock.

Only he couldn’t.

He took a deep breath to steady trembling nerves, fiddled with his hair some, making sure the wind hadn’t messed with the part… He was procrastinating. This wasn’t like him. He didn’t get nervous or procrastinate or try to put things off. He just _did it_.

With a single sharp nod, he raised his fist and knocked.

He waited a few moments before he heard the sound of the security bar being moved and the lock being turned. Then… the door opened…

Tobio inhaled sharply. Osamu always looked good, handsome, slender nose with a pointed tip, sharp jaw, beautiful gray eyes. It was unusual to see him without his baseball cap on, black hair trimmed and neatly done rather than the hat hair Tobio had seen the few times he’d taken it off to wipe sweat away at work.

It wasn’t any wonder why he literally had Omegas lining up to be with him.

A smile spread across Osamu’s face and Tobio knew he would’ve lined up, too, if he’d had to.

“Ya got my note,” Osamu pointed out, a hint of joy and relief in his voice.

Tobio simply nodded, raising the Onigiri Miya bag on display. “Yeah.”

Osamu beamed then gestured him inside. “C’min. Unless ya don’t wanna. That’s fine, too.”

Tobio sniffed against the cold air, inhaling Osamu’s scent. “I’ll come in.”

More smiling and the Alpha backed into his apartment to allow Tobio to enter. Tobio toed off his sneakers and slid his feet into a couple of slippers Osamu pointed to. At Osamu’s suggestion, he also took off his scarf and coat, putting them on the coat rack and his bags right below them.

He almost didn’t wanna let his messenger bag go, what it kept inside calling out to him even louder now that he was around Osamu, inside his apartment.

And it was a nice one, too. Small, yes, but still a decent sized 1LK and recently cleaned, judging by the scents in the air.

Tobio followed Osamu further into the apartment, turning down an offer for a drink or food. His stomach was rolling too much to be able to ingest anything, including something as simple as water. Osamu’s scent was thick in the air, unencumbered by the smell of food or other patrons or employees. Just pure Alpha and it was going straight to Tobio’s head, to his lower legions, making him feel loose and gooey and wanting to present, even if it was just to tilt his neck and put his scent gland on display.

“Sorry, I wasn’t at the restaurant today,” Osamu began with a wince, scratching the back of his head. “I take Valentine’s off because it tends to be a mob scene. I’ve also started to take a couple days off after for those who try on the day itself an’ fail then try again the next day or day after or somethin’.”

Tobio nodded, thinking it made sense, fingers tangling together in front of himself in nerves. He’d had the feeling that was what was happening and once again, he felt like a fool for believing he could try that very thing, that he could stop by with a present and a confession for a highly sought after bachelor Alpha. Not very original, admitting to feelings on a romantic holiday where Omegas all over did that exact thing. Maybe he should’ve tried the day before…

“Oh! Nearly forgot.” Osamu let out a deprecating laugh before heading over to his couch… where a rather large gift bag in shiny blue paper sat. “I ain’t the best at wrappin’ and maybe I should’ve done some more to make it, I dunno, fancier or somethin’ but. Here.” He held it out in Tobio’s direction.

Who stared. Stunned.

Before snapping himself out of it.

His heart was beating wildly once more as he took in the hefty weight of it and carried it over to the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room. Peeking inside, he found black fabric, causing his brow to furrow. He turned to glance at Osamu over his shoulder, noting the nervous pull to his lips as he slowly meandered over.

“It ain’t much, but.” He shrugged away the end of his sentence.

Tobio turned back to the gift bag, reaching inside and pulling out… a hoodie… No, this was _Osamu’s_ hoodie, the cotton absolutely drenched with his scent, his old high school name printed across the front in white letters.

Still inside, Tobio found a tee shirt with the Onigiri Miya logo on it, a black and white checkered scarf, and another tee, this one white with Vabo-chan on it, well worn and soft from being used often.

Clothing. Another Courting gift.

Tobio’s eyes went wide as his head snapped around to Osamu. The onigiri he’d left for Tobio at his restaurant hadn’t, in fact, been a gift for a frequent customer to show the owner’s appreciation, but rather the first step. He hadn’t misinterpreted things.

“I--”

“Wait here,” Tobio interrupted, rushing over to his bag. Thank god he’d packed it, having debated a thousand times over the past couple days and even that very morning as to whether or not it was a good idea. And while only moments before he’d felt like an idiot for such a cliche move, he was now grateful as hell he’d decided to go through with it.

Tucked inside was a small gift of his own, in a gift bag of its own, covered in cheesy pink and red hearts with red curled ribbon hanging off one strap and pink tissue paper. He’d questioned the colors but figured it would be more romantic or something and while he was second guessing that once more, he was able to ignore that and make his way back to Osamu.

The Alpha’s eyes sparkled as they took in the gift Tobio held, the way it was held out to him, his smile no longer nervous but excited and touched.

“For you,” Tobio pointed out unnecessarily, feeling sparks on his fingers when Osamu’s brushed his to take hold.

The paper rustled as Osamu reached inside, pulling out a leather cuff that Tobio had carved and painted an onigiri rice ball onto, before staining and sealing it with waterproofer. It was his first time actually making anything of the sort but… but an Omega’s Courting gift included making something for their Alpha to prove they could take care of them and their future children and this was the only thing Tobio could think of that Osamu would want or need and that he’d actually be capable of making.

Osamu grinned wide, setting aside the now empty bag to trace his finger over the design. “You made this?”

Tobio nodded, his turn to be nervous. “It was a pre-cut kit but I punched the holes and put the clasp on and did the design and everything.”

The Alpha’s smile grew even wider, eyes sparkling and scent growing stronger as he looked at the Omega. “Thank ya.” He sounded genuinely touched and Tobio felt his stomach swoop with the butterflies taking it over. Osamu immediately wrapped it around his left wrist, checking it out, the brown of the leather matching his skin tone and helping the white paint of the onigiri stand out. “I love it.”

Tobio breathed out a sigh of relief, relaxing, only to tense up as Osamu moved closer, his hands tentatively reaching for Tobio’s hips.

“I’m sure I know the answer, but I wanna make sure I do this right and that I ain’t assumin’ things, but wouldja do me the honor of lettin’ me courtja?”

Tobio didn’t answer. He threw his arms around Osamu’s neck and kissed him hard. Osamu grinned before kissing him right back, hands now gripping Tobio’s hips and pulling him close. And as their lips moved together in a way that felt like they always had, Tobio was eternally grateful he’d had that dumb cliche idea to confess and give a Courting present to this Alpha.

•🍙•🍙•🍙•🍙•🍙•

The following Valentine's Day found Onigiri Miya packed once more. Couples on dates, Omegas lining up with gifts, harried Alphas picking up last minute orders for a romantic dinner at home. It was a lot like the previous year and Tobio felt oddly nostalgic as he stepped into the warm restaurant, shaking snowflakes from the black and white checkered scarf he wore.

Eyes scanning the restaurant, he saw Fuyuki and Takayashi behind the counter once more, trying their best to keep up with the insanity. He remembered Osamu saying he always gave them a big bonus for dealing with the madness and for having to handle it alone as he skipped work to avoid the Omega-created chaos. Apparently, the Alpha boss had also given them an extra bonus for being part of his plan to confess to Tobio the previous year, even though the two of them admitted they would’ve done it for free. After having watched their boss pine for so long, they’d gotten incredibly invested in their relationship and where things would go.

A soft smile came to Tobio’s face, natural and relaxed, growing bigger as his eyes came across the one person he’d been looking for. Osamu was behind the counter also, handling the pick-ups and to-go orders as well as trying to get the food together. Omegas were trying to battle their way over, only to be stopped by a familiar face in Osamu’s childhood friend, an intimidating Alpha named Aran that Tobio had gotten to know. He was the one to spot Tobio first, a smirk forming on his face before he turned his head to the counter.

“Hey, ‘Samu. Yer man’s here.”

Osamu’s head immediately perked up, eyes darting around until they came across Tobio. A huge beaming smile formed on his face and he waved him over with a louder than necessary “Babe! Ya made it!”

A small laugh gusted from Tobio’s nose even as his cheeks heated up from the embarassing show. Around him were several disgusted snorts and upset scoffs and countless whines demanding to know what Osamu meant by “babe” and who was he talking to, surely not that plain looking guy over there.

But Tobio ignored it all, making his way to the counter as he slipped off his scarf to reveal the scarred Mating Bite over his scent gland, as well as a few hickies that had been left the night before. Not that Tobio would ever complain, especially not when Osamu bore his matching Bite, as well as dozens of other hickies and bites that the Omega had given in a fit of jealousy, determined to show all these Omegas that the objection of their desire was very much taken.

The gate to the counter was lifted and Osamu immediately made his way over, where Tobio put on a show of his own, grabbing hold of his Alpha’s face and kissing him deeply in a way that he usually reserved for the bedroom. A chorus of disappointed sounds rose around them, followed by footsteps of dejected Omegas, with Aran and Takayashi actually having to hold back a couple of overzealous ones.

But Osamu didn’t pay them any attention, those gray eyes focused on Tobio alone, twinkling and sparkling the way they always did.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, beautiful,” Osamu greeted, bringing a wide beam to Tobio’s face as his hand wrapped around the leather cuff on Osamu’s wrist, feeling the onigiri carved into it.

It was a very happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
